


Here We Meet

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: The Paths Are Yours To Climb [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which she finally meets her crush at a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Star Trek universe, it is an AU not currently tied to any particular universe. The fic is part of an AU that I am working on writing among other odd bits of fics.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the past prompt, _party_ , at fan_flashworks.

The loud pulsations of the music beat harshly against her skull. Against what felt like a brewing headache behind her eyes. Siana considered her beer and the merits of dumping it out then slipping away back to her room as she leans against the wall, doing her best to keep ignoring the movement of undulating young human bodies in the room around her. How she let Mike and Sam talk her into coming to the party, she’ll never know.

She could have been at the library and doing her homework in one of the quiet rooms. But no she was here instead at this house party. Playing the part of a wallflower.

A part of her wonders if this sort of behavior was the kind that the mothers of her adoptive houses would either discourage or encourage. Mother Nuru would probably encourage the behavior. The scene in front of Siana felt was something that Nuru might like.

She’s so far into her thoughts that at first Siana doesn’t notice that someone has started leaning against the wall next to her until they start speaking.

“This is certainly some party isn’t it?”

Siana startles, nearly dropping her drink, cursing inwardly for not noticing her newly received conversation and turns her head to look at them with some choice words on her tongue before she stops herself in time. And shuts her mouth with an audible click.

A female Benzite. Mentally she takes quick note the lovely shade teal to her new companion’s skin and swallows heavily when she notes the amusement in the other woman’s light green eyes. And immediately Siana knows where she’s seen her before; between classes at the Academy.

This particular Benzite, she recalls quickly, is called Tovva.

Also known as her current crush.

And Tovva’s apparently chosen to grace her, Siana, a Cardassian and fellow Starfleet cadet with her presence. Oh maker help her not make a fool of herself in front of Tovva.

Tovva chuckles softly bringing Siana quickly out of her musings and back to the situation at hand. 

“Pardon?” She asks blinking at her.

“This party. It’s something isn’t it?” Tovva says as she gestures at the party with her own drink, some kind of beer like Siana’s perhaps.

“Oh yes. Very much something alright.” Siana answers as she takes a sip of her beer and tries not to wince as it burns its way down her throat. As she looks around for one of her friends, Siana tries not jump when Tovva touches her arm to get her attention.

“Would you like to head outside? It’s really far too loud in here for my tastes.” Tovva says looking at her with her head angled towards a door.

Siana nods quickly, feeling glad for an excuse to leave. “Lead on.”

Tovva smiles softly and turns to walk towards a door that led out to a back patio. Siana follows her path through the mass of bodies around them with a rapidly beating heart. In the corner of her eye, Siana thinks that she catches sight of curly red hair and someone grinning at her before she passes through the door.

The calm night air calms her sweaty skin, welcoming them from the chaotic beats of the music inside, Siana breathes in calmly as she turns to consider her new conversation partner. Tovva in turn appears to be watching her as well.

“Feeling better now that we’re outside?” Tovva asks with a small smile.

“Yes, I am. Thank you.” Siana nods with a small smile of her own. “I had been working on getting the courage to leave all night.”

“I’m actually glad that I decided to walk up to you then.” Tovva says as she chuckles. “In truth, I had been planning to leave as well.”

“What were you going to do, if you had left without speaking to me?” Siana asks as she tries to ignore the fluttering of her heart.

“Perhaps I would have taken a walk through the dorms or studied in the library.” Tovva answers with a slight shrug.

“Studying in the library is what I would have been doing as well. Had I not been talked into coming here by a few friends.” Siana says.

“Well perhaps we could study together sometime?” Tovva asks with a smile and an interested look in her eyes.

“Of course. I’d like that.” Siana answers with a small, shy smile of her own.

How strange that fate seemed to favor her this night in the matter of her crush while at someone’s house party, Siana thought to herself as she and Tovva chatted about the classes that they were taking and what upcoming tests they both needed to study, the things that they liked to do in their off duty time, and even about their favorite foods.


End file.
